


Gas Guzzlers Bad

by Viwiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proximity of a Slayer is considered a threat to Dean's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Guzzlers Bad

 

"Did you get him?" Dawn asked when she finally caught up with her sister. They were in a restaurant's parking lot that was still fairly full as it was Friday night. Buffy was on the hood of a car with her stake in hand.

"Yup, he's dust in the wind now," Buffy hid the stake back inside her jacket and dusted the sleeve that had caught some of the former vampire's remains.

The two of them had just been about to end the night's patrol, when Buffy had sensed a vampire. The vampire had noticed them and recognized the slayer.

Naturally that caused him to sprint immediately in the opposite direction. Both of them had run after it, but Buffy had soon left Dawn trailing behind her.

"I think we're done for tonight," Buffy commented as she started to slide off the black car she was on.

"Hey! Get off the car!" a guy yelled from a distance and sprinted towards them.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Buffy yelled back as she dropped on her feet next to the car.

"Jeez, there's no need to pop a vein. It's just a car," She muttered to Dawn, rolling her eyes. Thankfully the man was still far enough and out of the hearing range. Buffy was sure he would have gotten an aneurysm or something, he seemed just the type. Some people took their cars way too seriously.

"Listen lady. You maybe hot as hell," the man gave Buffy a once over as he reached them, "but I'm hunting you down if I find as much as a scratch on my baby."

Buffy snorted. First the guy was yelling his lungs off and next checking out the nearest female. Classy.

Something occurred to her as she watched the guy start running his hands on the car's hood, looking for any damage, "Did he just refer to that car as his baby?" she asked incredulously. Talking about way too serious. Raising an eyebrow she looked at Dawn for an answer.

"Oh yes, he did," Dawn nodded, "and I wouldn't call that a car. It's a gas guzzler! Do you know how much of gas those need? And how big of an environmental disaster they are? Those pieces of metal are majorly responsible for the greenhouse effect!"

Buffy knew where Dawn's rant was coming from. It pissed her off as well; time after time they risked their lives to save this world and people were bringing down a slow apocalypse with just the way they spent nature's resources. People like this guy caused holes of the size of Greenland in the protective ozone layer. And yes, she had been properly educated on the matter by Dawn and Willow, thank you very much.

The guy obviously didn't like to be ignored nor did he like to hear his precious car being degraded, "That's a '67 Impala you're talking about!"

"I'm guessing something between huge and humongous," Buffy answered Dawn's question without acknowledging the man's indignant insert in any way.

"That's right! They are the reason polar bears are suffering and deserts are spreading-"

"Dawn? Dawn! I understand, but I think we should head home before you bite the guy's head off," Buffy told her little sister, starting to gently lead her away from the car.

"Hey, you! I need your number. If there's any repairs to be done, you're paying for them."

"If there was any damage you would have found it already," Buffy told him. "Besides, I've made a habit of not giving my number to strangers!" She added over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the fic received from Khiela:
> 
> Fandoms: BtVS, SPN
> 
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Buffy Summers, and Dawn Summers/one of Buffy's friends
> 
> Scene: Diner's parking lot
> 
> Include: "It's not a car it's a gas guzzler!", "Listen, lady-", and "my baby"/similar in reference to Dean's Impala


End file.
